Lost in the Amazon
by Kagayaku Hoshi-chan
Summary: The gang has been sent on a mission to get rid of some pre-keishins. But what happens when Maka and Kid get lost in the Amazon rainforest?
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ So this is the first free write I have ever done that didn't involve school so please don't be too hard. Please comment and tell me if there's anything I can do to make this better. Alright so… enjoy!

* * *

CH 1:

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit," Kid pounded the floor as he curled up into a fetal position, "I'm trash! Garbage! I don't deserve to live! I should just die…"

"No! No! Kid, you're not garbage! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" Maka pleaded, kneeling down next to the young shinigami.

A few minutes earlier, Kid had been pestering Maka about her hair, saying that it wasn't symmetrical. Begging to let him fix it, he had gotten on her last nerve and, Maka, having lost her temper, shouted to him about his hair and how asymmetrical he was because of those three little white stripes on the left side of his hair. That was about when he broke down and started crying in self-pity.

Kid's twin pistols, Liz and Patty, sighed (well, Patty actually started laughing hysterically).

"We'll handle it," Liz told Maka, and she knelt down next to Kid, "Come now kid, there's no need for that. You're way better than garbage."

"Yeah! Garbage is all icky and you're not! ~" Patty chimed in between giggles. Maka watched guiltily from the side as they tried to calm him down. Soul walked next to Maka and huffed, scratching his mess white hair, "Don't get all depressed because you made Kid go into one of his meltdowns," he said, "He probably would have freaked out over something else anyway." Maka sighed and nodded, "Fine." She said. _I still feel guilty though. I should have known better than to bring that__ up._

Finally Kid looked up, "Do you really think I'm not garbage?" he asked teary eyed.

"No!" Liz said with relief, "You're not garbage. You're way better than that." Kid relaxed," Thank you girls," he said getting up. Dusting off and straitening out his suit, he began walking, "Come on. We should get going or we'll be late for class."

Everyone followed him and chatted idly as they walked to their classroom. When they entered a loud voice rang out to greet them, "HEY! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Black*Star jumped onto his desk and waved to them.

"Black*Star, quiet down," Tsubaki said. He ignored her and continued to order them to hurry up. When they reached their desks he jumped down and gave Soul a high five.

"Hey, I heard you and Tsubaki had a mission yesterday," Maka said, "How'd it go?"

"It went great! Those pre-keishins never had a chance. The went down easily! HAHAHA!" Black*Star boasted. Maka turned towards Tsubaki feeling annoyed, "How was it?" she asked her.

"Weeelll… it went o.k. We managed to complete the mission and collect the pre-keishins soul but Black*Star had a little run in with the locals. **Please** don't ask what happened." Tsubaki cringed slightly from a memory. Make sweat dropped, '_that bad huh?_ '

A loud metallic clattering sounded in the hallway and everyone hurried to their seats. Suddenly Professor Stein shot through the door on his little computer wheelie chair and at the same time the bell rang. One of the wheels caught on something and he fell over, spinning across the floor to the middle of the classroom.

When the chair skidded to a stop he looked up at the class, "Okay class, today we'll be having a dissection lab." he said. He got up and picked the chair off the floor, plopping down on it backwards. Everyone groaned loudly and Maka held up a hand, "Dr. Stain, do you think we could do something **other** than a dissection lab? All we ever do is dissect stuff."

"Oh but you see young Maka, today's subject is far more exciting than anything else we've done." he explained while turning the screw in his head. The class perked up with curiosity.

"Today we'll be dissecting a rather interesting species of wild cat," he continued. Stein got up and let the classroom, returning a minute later with a large cage that had a tarp draped over it. Everyone leaned forward in their seat to get a better view of the cage. Smiling maliciously, Dr. Stein grabbed the tarp and drew it off with a dramatic flourish, "Today's subject is the Snow Leopard. It's quite a rare species, maybe even endangered."

"WHA!!!!" everyone's jaw dropped and they gawked at him. Maka nervously threw up her hand to claim his attention, "Dr. Stein! I don't think we could dissect a Snow Leopard. I mean they're endangered right? Almost extinct."

"Heh heh," he shot and evil grin towards the leopard, "All the more reason to dissect one before they're all gone." The light caught on his glasses as he leaned creepily towards the leopard, an evil gleam in his eye. The poor animal cringed away, hissing loudly and exposing sharp white fangs, it's tail twitching nervously. Maka could only stare bewilderedly at her teacher with her jaw hanging down.

Suddenly a teacher ran into the room and hurried over to Stein, who was sharpening a scalpel. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded looking up, "Maka, Kid, Black*Star. You and your weapons have been requested by Shinigami-sama to go to the death room." Maka looked over to Soul who shrugged. The group stood up and began walking down towards the door.

The teacher who delivered the message also turned to leave when she noticed the leopard in the cage. "Er… Professor Stein. I do hope you don't plan to dissect that Snow Leopard." She eyed the scalpels in his hand, "There are rules that prevent the experimentation on endangered animals."

"Mm. That's a shame," he said, disappointment coloring his tone, "and I was so interested to see what it's insides looked like." He stared longingly at the wild cat. Though obviously creeped out at the stare Dr. Stein was giving the leopard, the class exhaled in relief. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all filed out of the room and began walking towards the death room.

"I wonder what Shinigami-sama wants?" Maka wondered aloud.

"Probably a mission or extra lesson," Kid answered.

"HA! It's probably something they're having trouble fixing themselves. I mean, it's gotta be something pretty big if I'm being sent there!" Black*Star cackled loudly.

"Ermm… right." Kid said sounding annoyed. Kid didn't have a problem with Black*Star but something his cocky attitude got on Kid's nerves. Finally they reached the door to the death room and after walking under a hundred arches that looked like the tops of beheading machines, they walked inside. The room was huge and unexpectedly bright (after all. It is the _death_ room) and surrounding the center platform was a plain with hundreds of crosses stuck in the ground.

"Heya. Hiya. Waazzzup!" greeted Shinigami-sama.

"Hello sir," the grouped chorused.

"Why Kid! How are you son? Those three stripes are looking adorable as always!" he said. Kid's eye twitched, "I am well father, and please, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention my hair at the moment."

Kid's father cocked his heat to the side then shrugged. He hopped back as two oversized hands appeared at his sides and clapped them together. "Alrighty then! Let's get down to business." Everyone straitened up and gave the death god their undivided attention, "As you may have already guessed, you're all here because I have a mission for you to complete. Down in South America, a horde of pre-keishins has been attacking countless villages. They have been growing stronger so I warn you now that his will not be an easy mission. I-"

"HA! NO MISSIONS TOO DIFFICULT FOR BLACK*STAR! CRUSHING THESE PRE-KEISHINS WILL BE EASY! I'LL KILL THEM OFF SO FAST, THEY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT 'EM! I'LL B-"

"SHINIGAMIIII-CHOP!" Shinigami-sama cut Black*Star off with a swift chop to the head, and he lay there unconscious, blood spurting out of his head.

"As I was saying," Shinigami-sama continued, "this mission will be very difficult. Not only have they been growing in strength, but they've also learned how to evade and blend in. They're hard to track and even harder to corner and are very skilled at fighting. Already we have lost several meisters on this mission. They also never attack the same village two days in a row. They pick a new village everyday though there is one village that they have returned to more often than the others. I strongly suggest that you all come up with a plan before you set out to attack them."

He gazed at everyone before continuing, "You all leave tomorrow at 7:00 (Kid twitched at the asymmetrical time) by plane. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes sir!" they answered harmoniously.

"Alrighty then! You may leave school early to prepare for the trip! Peace out!"

"Goodbye sir!" everyone turned and left the room. Outside Soul let out a sigh, "Man! This mission seems like a lot of trouble. I was hoping we wouldn't have to so far away!"

"Don't worry Soul! With ME around, this mission will last 2 days tops!" Black*Star said.

"I'm not so sure. I've heard father talk about this group of pre-keishins. They really seem like a tough group. So far a reported 28 villages have been attacked. And that's not counting any villages that may be hidden within the rainforest." Kid replied.

"Should we pack for hiking?" Maka asked.

"It would be wise. Maybe even some stuff for outside survival." Kid answered. The group descended down the steps of Shibusen, heading home to pack.

"How much stuff should we take with us?" Liz asked.

"I think that if there's a possibility of moving around a lot we should pack lightly. Maybe two outfits and one you'll wear on the plane. Then just a few essentials." Taubate said quietly. Her expression turned thoughtful as she began packing in her mind. Maka though about what she should pack too. Maybe a change of warm clothes, hiking attire, and she could wear her usual clothes on the trip with her cloak packed up too. Also things for camping like the steel, flint, and water canteen her mother sent her a few years back. Maka was pulled out of her train of thought as Kid, Liz, and Patty turned to go to their house.

"BYE!" Patty yelled happily as she was pulled away by her sister. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, and Maka waved as they disappeared around a corner.

As the remaining friends walked Soul and Black*Star started a contest to see who could punch the hardest. Needless to say it was soon turned into a fistfight and Tsubaki giggled as she watched the boys chase each other around while Maka shook her head thinking how stupid boys sometimes were.

A few minutes later Black*Star and Tsubaki also departed and then it was just Soul and Maka. The two chatted idly as they walked to their apartment complex. As Maka switched the light on a voice called out enthusiastically, "Maka! Soul! You're home early." Blair trotted up to them in her cat form, "What's up?"

"Hi Blair. Soul and I were dismissed early to prepare for a mission."

"Yeah. We'll be gone for some time." Blair's little kitten face looked slightly put out at the news of her two friends leaving her behind. "How long will you be gone?" she inquired.

"We're not sure," Soul said. "Shinigami-sama told us that this mission was going to be difficult and it might take some time," Maka continued. Blair's ears drooped down for a moment but then they perked up again, "Oh. Well then you guys should get ready." she said with a gleam in her eye, "When are you leaving?"

"Er… at seven tomorrow morning." Maka answered feeling uneasy. "But hey! Even though we'll be gone all the house rules still apply. And I mean all of them. That means no parties." Blair's face fell again, "Awww. You guys are no fun," she sniffed sulking as she walked away. Maka sighed, "Well, Let's get packing.

* * *

A:N/ Yayyy! My first chapter! Sorry if anything seems ooc. I'm really bad at character portrayal. I'll try to include more of what they're feeling after this chapter. I'll also try to update regularly but I'm making no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok. Here's chapter two! I didn't really know what I wanted to do for this chapter so I just wrote from the top of my head. Sorry if it turns out sucky. ^-^'

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flight for Belem-Para, Brazil in now boarding." Kid stood up, "Let's go guys." Everyone stood up and stretched. '_Finally' thought_ Maka as she swung her carry on over her shoulder. It was a small waterproof bag that had everything she was bringing on the trip packed inside.

They walked up to a man who was checking to make sure everyone had tickets and handed them over. He looked them over for half a second then nodded, handing them their tickets and nodding for them to continue. As they boarded the plane Kid began checking for their seats (row 88 seats a, b, c, d, e, f, and g).

As they walked down the isles Patty pointed at random crap and giggled while Black*Star kept shouting at the cabins, claiming everyone's attention and waving. Tsubaki silently chastised him when she was finally able to get him to shut up.

Finally they reached their seats and after some debate they all sat down. Their seats were in the canter of the plane near the wings, in the center row, which had about 5 seats squished together, and 2 seats off to the side. Liz and Patty sat at one end of the center row, followed by Kid, then Maka, Tsubaki, and then Black*Star and Soul were off in the side seats. The moment they sat down Soul and Black*Star began flipping through the games that were on the little touch screen TV's (like the ones they have on Delta flights). A few minutes later the plane took off.

Maka sighed as she made herself more comfortable in her seat, slipping off her boots and unbuckling her seatbelt. Next to her, she noticed Tsubaki taking a pill. "What's that for?"

"I get airsick easily," mumbled Tsubaki. Maka looked at her and noticed that she already looked a little pale. She nodded in sympathy as Tsubaki popped the pills in her mouth, taking a swig from her water bottle.

Maka turned her attention the little TV screen in front of her and began scanning the movies. There were old ones like The Fantastic Four, Spider Man, Duplicity, and Fun with Dick and Jane. Then there were newer movies like Avatar (a/n: ^.^ awesome movie!), Did You Hear About the Morgans, and Where the Wild Thing Are. She settled for Avatar and slipped on a pair of headphones.

……………………………………………………………….

Maka's eyes opened into slits and she knew it was the middle of the night. Inside the cabin it was dark and around her passengers were sleeping. She could hear Tsunami's deep rhythmic breathing and on Tsubaki's other side she could hear Black*Star and Soul snoring loudly. Maka sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Maka?" she turned around still half asleep and saw a pair of glowing eyes. She gasped and snapped into full awareness.

"What's wrong?" It was Kid. Maka realized that she must be looking at Kid's eyes. A sense of relief washed over her. "Oh. Kid, it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked teasingly.

"N-no. It's just… your… eyes. They startled me."

"Hm? Oh. You mean this?" he passed a hand in front of his eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry. They're just my shinigami eyes. They take in the light in a room and in the dark it looks like my eyes are glowing because of the light reflecting off of them. It's kind of like a cat's eyes."

"Oh." she stared at his golden eyes, marveling at their beauty. They were such a unique color and in the dark they resembled to miniature suns.

Kid cleared his throat uncomfortably and she quickly turned her gaze away, flushing slightly. "Um… so… what do you have there?" she asked, noticing a dark shape in his hand.

"A book," Kid said. He reached up and a second later a light switched on. Make blinked several times before her eyes adjusted. She looked down at the book in his hand and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Kid chuckled again, "It's in French," he explained.

"Oh. I didn't know you could read in French."

"Yes. Being a shinigami I'm required to learn all the languages of the world. The French are pretty skilled in their literary works." Maka reached out and took the book out of his hands. It was a gilded hardback with an intricate design on the front, which Maka couldn't help but notice was, you guessed it, symmetrical. Suppressing a smirk she opened the book and leafed through the pages. They were slightly yellowing from old age (Make guessed Kid must have gotten it from a second had book store) and had a golden trim around the edges.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"It's a detective slash love tragedy," he said. "It's about this man who works for the police department as a detective. He has a wife and she means the world to him. He loved her with all his heart and soul. Then one day she was murdered and the man goes crazy for revenge. He vowed that from that day on, he would not rest until he avenged his wife, even if it meant taking his own life in the process. However, finding the murderer is a lot harder than he thought. Right now, the part that I'm at, the man has almost uncovered the identity of the killer. He's just one step away form avenging his wife."

"That's… so sad," Make whispered. She looked up at Kid who was watching her, and she suddenly noticed how handsome Kid was. His skin was white like alabaster and was smooth and flawless. His inky black hair fell around his face, the three white stripes contrasting beautifully. And those eyes, those beautiful eyes, seemed to look right past her and into her soul. They were captivating and Make found her self lost in a sea of gold.

A sudden snore caused them to jump and they both snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. Patty snored again as she leaned into her older sister, who mumble something incoherent that sounded something like, "Gerrawayyaofrgginmarffmerrowz!" Kid laughed quietly under his breath as he turned back to Maka. He laughed even more as her eyes drooped and her bobbed forward, causing her to nearly bump into his arm. All her exhaustion from earlier had finally caught up.

"Looks like they aren't the only ones who are tired." Make blushed slightly, looking punch-drunk as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'm fine," she said. Kid reached out and gently took his book out of her hands. "Get back to sleep," he ordered. She opened her mouth to protest but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the seat.

"Sleep." he said. Maka sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. "G'night Kid," she mumbled, the exhaustion already taking her over. A minute later she fell into a deep sleep.

………………………………………………………..

Kid watched Make for a moment as her breathing slowed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and as he watched her, something stirred within Kid. He wasn't sure what it was but it was actually a nice feeling. It was a kind of warmth that seemed to radiate in his soul and it made his heart feel light. He couldn't shake the feeling that the source of this warmth came from Maka.

Kid shook his head and turned to his book. He only read the first couple of lines however when his mind started wandering back to the girl right next to him. He took another peek from the corner of his eye at here and that strange feeling took him over again and soon he found himself studying her.

She had a small heart shaped face with pink lips and (when open) jade green eyes. Her sandy blonde hair fell in front of her face brushing slightly against her soft peach colored skin. Her body had fully matured since Kid first met her and she had a nice figure. It was well proportioned and her legs were long, and slender. Her feet also looked tiny since she had her boots off. All in all, she was a very good looking woman.

Kid suddenly blushed furiously and quickly looked away, glad that no one else was awake at the moment. However he could feel his mind turning back towards Maka so he concentrated on the TV in front of him. Kid didn't care much for movies or games so he began looking through the music. He found a section labeled 80's rock.

People really didn't think that he liked rock music but he actually did. He especially liked 80's rock music. His favorite group was Gun's N' Roses, and his favorite song was Sweet Child O' Mine.

He quickly flipped through the bands before finding his favorite and then he tapped on a random song.

Then, turning up the volume he slipped on some head phones and allowed himself to clear his mind and concentrate on only the music. A few minutes later he also fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it! Please review and tell me if there's anything I can do to make my writing better!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. sorry I hadn't updated this on scheduled time. Just been having a lot of work to do with school and having a lot of people come last weekend. Anyway here's chapter 3. Again I wrote mostly out of the top of my head so I don't know how good this will be. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Belem-Para, Brazil: 8:02 pm

Make leaned over the back of the seat and shook Soul vigorously as she tried to wake him up, "Soul c'mon! It's time to get up!" Soul mumbled something in his sleep and shifted into another position. Next to them, Tsunami was trying unsuccessfully to wake up Black*Star who remained snoring. 'Damn these two!' thought Maka and she sighed. 'There's only one way we're going to get them to wake up.' She reached into her bag and pulled out a heavy, hard cover book and raised it slightly above her head.

Tsubaki looked aver at Maka and quickly leaned as far back as she could in the seat to escape the danger zone.

In one quick motion Maka brought the book down, "MAKA-CHOP!" Soul and Black*Star gave a loud yelp as the book made contact with their heads and jumped up in the air, only to come crashing back down in their seats when they hit the ceiling of the plane.

"ACK! GEEZ! That hurt!" growled Soul cradling his head in his hands. Patty began howling with laughter and several heads turned in their direction.

"Patty, tune it down a bit," said Liz. Patty continued giggling but turned it down a notch. Black*Star wasn't happy and Tsubaki had to hold onto his shoulder to keep him from going off on Maka.

"Alright! Let's go everyone." Kid said. They all shuffled out of the plane, walking down a set of stairs and onto the runway.

At the bottom there was a crowd of people as friends and family waited for their loved ones to get off of the plane. As they reached the bottom Liz looked around, "Hey Kid. Who are we supposed to meet up with?"

"Well, father said that he had sent an old friend to meet up with us. I'm not sure who it is but father said the man would be able to find us."

"So we're just going to stand around here and do nothing?" Soul asked.

"Yes." Kid said. Soul let out a long sigh and leaned his head back, only to come face to face with a man.

"Argh!" Soul jumped back and fell on Maka, who was talking to Tsubaki, and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey there!" the man said with a goofy grin, "You all must be from Shibusen." The man was a young looking guy and had a muscular build. He had light brown hair and brown eyes with a slight fuzz of a beard on his face. His skin was on the olive side and his face was lit up with a smile that showed a row of strait white teeth. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with long cargo pants. A small leather bag was slung over his shoulders and a small knife in a leather sheath could be seen clipped onto his belt.

The man walked up to Kid and put a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked him up and down for a moment, "You must be Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama's son, am I right?" Kid shrugged out of the man's grip as inconspicuously as he could and straitened out his suit, "Err… yes. I am. But you can just call me Kid. Are you the man father sent to get us?

"Yep! Names Enrique. Enrique Salvador." He held out a hand for everyone to shake, "and who are all of you?"

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner, Soul Evens." Maka said.

"My name's Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki said.

"We're Liz and Patty Thompson. Kid's weapons." Liz said, pointing each other out. Patty giggled and waved happily to Enrique from beside her sister.

"And this is Bla-," Tsubaki stopped as she pointed to an empty space where her technician should have been. "Black*Star?" Tsubaki whirled around and flicked her head from side to side.

"YAHOO!" Everyone whirled around and spotted Black*Star standing on top of the idle plane. "Hey look at me! I'm Black*Star, the great ninja assassin! The man who will surpass God himself!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, 'what is this idiot doing!' Maka thought.

The crowd that was standing around was now watching as Black*Star made on of his speeches.

"Haha! Here I am! The great me! Watch as I surpass everyone! My light will shine brighter than any other person's! I'll be such a big star everyone will always be talking about me saying, 'oh Black*Star is the greatest! He's so big. No one can ever be as great as him!' Be happy for you have been blessed with the chance to meet me before my legacy has been made complete!"

"Hey Black*Star!" yelled Soul, "Get your butt back down here!" Black*Star laughed maniacally and jumped off just as security began arriving.

They were shouting something in Spanish and gathered around the group. Enrique quickly stepped up to them and started talking. He made hand gestures and pointed at Black*Star saying, "Por favor. Perdon. Sola mente es un Niño tonto. Perdon. Lla nos vamos." The security guys shook their heads, "Esta bien. Vete lla. Pero ahora. Antes de que el se mete en mas problemas." the man speaking shot a distrustful look towards Black*Star who was smiling widely.

Enrique nodded and turned back to us, signaling that we should start moving.

"What'd they say?" Maka asked as they walked into the parking lot.

"Nothing. But we have to leave now or we'll get in trouble." Enrique said. Behind her, Maka heard Tsubaki scold Black*Star. Maka looked over her shoulder and notice that the security guards were still watching them from the door of the building. She turned back around feeling annoyed. Not even 5 minutes and he was already causing problems with the authorities. That's a new record.

She suddenly ran into Kid whom she hadn't noticed stopped. She almost fell backwards but Soul caught her, "Yo. Maka. Quit spacing out will ya?"

"Y-yeah." Maka said feeling slightly dumbfounded. Kid turned around, "Maka are you okay?" he asked. His gaze was penetrating and Maka felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Maka quickly straitened herself out of Soul's arms and nodded silently.

Patty giggled wildly while Liz smirked, causing Maka to go even pinker.

"Alright kids. Get in." Enrique said pointing to a small, camouflage colored jeep.

How the hell are we supposed to fit in that?" Soul said. Kid sweeped the area with his eyes then turned to everyone, "Maka, Black*Star, and I can get in with Enrique while the rest of you guys turn into weapons." Then we'll just carry you all to the dock."

"Dock?" Liz asked.

"Yes. We're going to be taking a boat from here to the other side of the river where there's a small village. That village is one of the most frequently attacked. There is where we'll be waiting for the pre-keishins."

"We should get going then." Maka said, "Soul?"

"Right." Soul transformed into scythe with a blue glow and Maka caught him. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all jumped into the air glowing and turned into their weapon forms. Then the remaining people climbed into the jeep with Kid in the front with Enrique, and Black*Star in the back with Maka.

"So Enrique. How do you know my father?" Kid asked as they drove out of the airport parking lot.

"I met your father a long time ago when I was a young kid. My parents had died and I was an orphan living on the streets. Apparently I had the ability to become a moister so your father took me in. I grew up and became a guard for the school and Shinigami-sama would always send me on special missions.

"I owe my life to your father because if he hadn't taken me in, I might not even be here today. I'm always happy to help him when he requires my assistance."

"Hmm… a long time ago huh?" Black*Star asked. Enrique's back straitened and he squared his shoulders, "Some things are best kept quiet when talking to people young man." he said sounding annoyed and slightly offended.

Patty and Black*Star both started giggling while everyone else tried to hide their laughter. Then the car went silent as everyone looked at everything around them.

A few minutes later the car slowed and they turned onto a dirt path that snaked through a small wood. A minute later they reached the riverbank where a boat was tied to a dock.

"Here we are." Enrique said cheerfully He stopped the car and got out with Kid, Maka, and Black*Star following his lead. As soon as they were out everyone else reverted back into their human forms.

"What a small boat." Said Liz stretching. The boat was a small wooden boat that had a little motor attached to the back with a lever in the front for steering. Several strings with handles for pulling were attached to the lever. There were two rows of seats on the boat that were able to hold about four people each.

"Yeah. It'll be a tight squeeze but we'll all fit in there." Enrique said.

He walked down to the boat and hopped in, "Alright. Get in guys." Soul, Kid, and Black*Star jumped in at the same time and the boat began to rock dangerously in the water. "Hey take it easy! One at a time." Enrique said.

Liz stepped up to the edge of the boat and carefully stepped inside. Patty followed her happily but when Liz tried to sit up front with Kid, Patty tugged on her arm. "No! I want to sit in the back so we can see the fishies!"

"Patty. We can see them just fine from the front too."

No! It's not the same," Patty insisted. She gave Liz a puppy dogface and Liz sighed, "Fine," she said, "We'll sit in the back."

"Yeah! ~" Patty sat down happily facing the back and Liz sat down next to her sister.

Tsubaki giggled quietly at the display as she stepped into the boat and took a seat next to Liz, Black*Star dropping down next to her.

Maka got in last and she sat down in the remaining seat between Soul and Kid. The sitting space was smaller than Maka had thought and when she sat down she was squished between Kid and Soul.

She was caught off guard when she felt a sudden electric shock course through her when her arm rubbed against Kid's, making her stomach do a flip-flop and her heart rate to increase slightly. Her cheeks heated up slightly as she became intensely aware of the young shinigami beside her.

"Maka? You all right?" asked Soul seeing Maka's sudden discomfort.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm cool" Maka said trying to hide her nerves.

He gave here a questioning look and she quickly looked away, pretending to be distracted with something else on her right. However this was a mistake because when she turned, she met a pair of golden eyes.

Kid looked at her with slight concern and a Maka felt a slight fluttery feeling. She turned a very light shade of pink and turned her gaze to the front.

The boat was silent until Liz broke the silence, "So… what is it we're gonna do when we het there?"

"Well, tonight you'll all just get some rest. I'm sure you're all tired after that long flight." Enrique smiled over his shoulder, "Then tomorrow, the real work begins."

"Why not just start once we get there? With me this won't take long. We'll be going back home within a day." Black*Star said.

"Black*Star, let's just wit until tomorrow. Please?" Tsubaki said. He gave her a blank stare for a moment then just shrugged, "Alright. Fine. You're not as strong as I am so I guess you'll get tired more easily, and you can't function properly if you're tired. And I need you so I can fight with all the pre-keishins we were told would be there."

"R-right," said Tsubaki sweat dropping.

"What are we doing exactly?" Soul asked.

"Well, at night you guys will be waiting at the camp for the pre-keishins to arrive since that's when they usually attack. Then during the day we'll go out searching for them."

"Do you know when they're next attack will be?" Kid asked.

"No. There are no significant patterns in the attacks. They seem to just attack at random at whatever village they feel like attacking at the time. They're sneaky little devils."

Enrique sighed and looked ahead, "We're almost there." he said. Everyone looked up and a small village with wooden huts came into view a few yards away from the edge of the river.

Maka felt Kid stiffen and looked over to see him looking distressed.

"Kid? Are you okay?"

"T-the village…"

"What about it?" Maka began feeling worried, 'did something happen? Are we too late?'

"It's not… laid out symmetrically." He mumbled turning a light pink under Maka's intense stare. Liz groaned and Patty began to giggle while everyone just shook their head.

Maka stared blankly for a moment then began giggling.

"Mm? Maka what's so funny?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head, "It

s nothing." she said. Maka took a peek at Kid who was still looking depressingly towards the villatge. It was kind of cute how he obsessed over symmetry. Though it was annoying most of the time.

The boat hit the bank and everyone climed out of the boat. Maka was happy that she was no longer smushed on Kid yet at the same time, something inside her was yearning to sit next to him again.

She quickly shoved the thought from her mind as someone from the village walked up to the little group.

Enrique straitened his back and the two men stared at each other for a moment before huge grins spread across each of their faces.

"Hola Enrique," the man said. The two of them hugged and Enrique gave a small laugh,

"Hola. Mira, eso son los ninos que nos van a ayudar."

"What's he saying?" asked Patty, staring at the two men in awe.

"He's introducing us and now he's working out several arrangements for us while we stay." Kid whispered.

Black*Star laughed, "Ha! Maybe I should introduce myself. After all, a big star like me needs a proper introduction and there's only one way to do that. HEY! I'M BL-mph!"

"Black*Star!" Kid hissed. His hand was clamped over Black*Star's mouth, who was saying something muffled behind Kid's hand. They struggled around a bit until the two adults walked up to the group.

"Guys, this is the Chief of this village. Chief Argentino."

"Hello" they all chorused.

"Alright. There are three huts set aside for you all already, so let's go."

The chief led the group up to the village, chatting with Enrique.

Maka looked around as the walked through the village. It was nice. They weren't living in absolute riches like the city the landed in, their houses made mostly of wood instead of concrete. She smiled as several children ran around chasing each other. Several women were hanging clothes on clotheslines to dry during the night and at one hut there was a mother showing her daughter how to weave a cloth.

There was a sudden small tingling on the back of Maka's neck as if someone was watching here and she took an inconspicuous glance behind her.

Kid was watching her and she quickly looked away, her heart beating slightly faster. 'Why is Kid staring at me?' she thought turning slightly pink. Behind her Kid had quickly turned his gaze away. 'Crap. I think she saw me.' He thought. His stomach was in a knot and he felt nervous. 'Why do I keep feeling this way? And why only with her?' He took another look at Maka and felt his heart flutter. He continued to stare until they all stopped in front of a hut.

The chief said something in Spanish and Enrique turned to translate.

"Alright. Maka, Soul. You two will be staying here. Kid, Liz, and Patty will stay there," he pointed to another hut across from Soul and Maka's, "and Black*Star and Tsubaki will stay in this last one." he said pointing to a third hut. "Chief Argentino has suggested that you all should stary and rest now for today. Tomorrw he'll send someone to wake you up so we can begin to work. Everyone nodded silently and with a quick goodnight, everyone walked into their assigned huts.

When Maka entered she took a look around.

It wasn't bad. There were fur pelts hanging on the walls and two small areas to slep with fur blankets. In the center there was a fire pit full of ashes and coals with several bowls and cups stacked by it.

Soul let out a deep sigh, "Man I'm beat!" He tossed his backpack against the wall ans walked over to one of the beds, laying on his back.

He looked sideways at Maka who was settling down on the other bed and smiled softly. Recently Soul had realized that he had feelings for Maka and he often found himself watching her. He loved the way she looked with her hair in those pigtails and her childlike face with big green round eyes.

He watched as she lay there reading a book and had an urge to walk over there and wrap his arms around her tiny waist.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh to calm his sudden nerves. He had tried many times to confess his feelings to her but each time he had chickened out. So not cool.

Soul had a sudden thought of confessing right now and a slight determination overcame him. But before he could even start working up the nerve she blew out the lantern and said goodnight.

"G-goodnight." Soul said staring blankly at her dark form. Then he just smirked to himself and turned on his side, falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: ^o^ yay! plz review and tell me what you think. sorry if anythings ooc.**

**Does anyone know if there is a limit to what font you can use? Or can you use whatever font you feel like. If you know plz tell me and I'll give you a cookie. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Hope you like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Soul knelt down and prodded the thing with a stick, "What the hell is that supposed to be?" he asked.

"That is an arm." Stephanie said. Liz peered at the arm from behind Kid, eyeing it as if it were something poisonous. "How can that be an arm? It's so… scary."

Indeed it was odd. The arm was thin but muscular. Instead of a hand on the end, it had two long claws that were wickedly sharp and it was covered with six long spikes. There were long plates of metallic plates covering the arm, like armor.

"How'd this get here?" Make asked.

"A couple days ago, before you kids arrived, there was an attack on the village. There weren't very many that time like there usually was and we were able to fend them off. Enrique even inflicted some damage on one. This must be the arm of the pre-keishin he hurt."

The arm gave a sudden jump, withering on the ground and Liz let out a loud shriek. Patty burst out into loud laughter as she watched Liz cower behind a tree three feet away. "Ewwww! That's so freaky! Keep it away from me." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So what's this mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"Is it close by?" Black*Star shouted before Stephanie opened her mouth. He got into a fighting position and looked around excitedly.

"No." said Stephanie curtly. She was getting slightly annoyed with the blue haired assassin. "It just means they've been through here."

"So… what now?" asked Soul. He looked around as if he expected something to jump out at them all though he knew the only thing that could probably hurt them at the moment was most likely far away.

"Hmm…" Kid knelt down next to the arm and began searching the ground around it, "Ah," he said, "see right here?" Stephanie knelt down and took a look at what he was pointing at.

"Tracks." She stated.

"They lead this way." Tsubaki said, observing some more near a patch of ferns. Maka walked over and took a look. She noticed something dark near the tracks and took a closer look. 'What is that…'

"Blood. There's some blood over here." Maka said. She crinkled her nose in disgust.

Beside her Soul came to look over her shoulder, "There sure is a lot of it." he commented.

"There's more over here." Kid called out a little farther up ahead. "It seemed to have been headed in this direction." Stephanie nodded her head in thought while she looked around at what they all found. Finally she smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Well. Let's get going then. We'll head on farther down the path and keep our eyes open for anything else."

Everyone nodded and they all began walking away in the direction their target was had been going.

They were all quiet while they walked but then Maka decided to break the silence. She looked over at Stephanie, "So Stephanie," she began.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering. How did you and Enrique meet?" Stephanie smiled as she thought about how she and her husband met.

"We meet at shibusen actually." She scratched the back of her neck before continuing, "One day we were assigned as partners on a mission. From the very beginning he went about showing off. He was always trying to impress me and he made it painfully clear that he had a thing for me. Then we got around to fighting our target. It proved to be a bit more difficult than we expected. At one point I became overwhelmed and the pre-keishin was just about to finish me off when Enrique jumped right in front of me, taking the blow. He nearly died that day and after that I just had to give him a chance." Stephanie gave a small laugh and a dreamy looked crossed her face. "I fell for him after the first date and three years after we graduated, he proposed."

She grew quiet as she began to sift through her memories.

"How sweet." Liz stated. It became quiet again except for the occasional exclamation from Black*Star and giggles from Patty.

A few minutes later Kid spoke up, "Does anyone hear water?"

"It's probably the river. It might be close by somewhere." Stephanie said. They continued walking until they broke through some ferns and came out onto a small cliff.

"Dead end." Soul stated.

"Hmm… everyone look around and see if you find anything." Stephanie instructed. Everyone did as told and fanned out. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty began looking around the edges of the forest while Black*Star, Soul, Kid, and Stephanie began walking down the sides of the cliff. Maka walked closer to the ledge and carefully leaned over to take a look below.

At the bottom the river continued, becoming slightly more narrowed. The water rushed by in quick rapids with jagged rocks protruding from the water. On the other side, the forest continued and Maka could see a couple birds flying around the tops of some trees farther away.

"Hey guys!" called Black*Star. Maka looked up and saw him waving to get attention, "I think I've found something!" He pointed to something dark on the ground and Stephanie walked closer to get a look. She nodded her head and cupped her hands over her mouth, "We got more blood trails! Let's start heading this way!"

Maka quickly stood up and turned around, but as she took a step forward, the ground beneath her suddenly gave way. She yelped in surprise as the ledge crumbled and she began to fall. She immediately shot out her hand and caught onto the edge of the cliff.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled. He dashed after Maka at top speed as her fingers began to slip on the loose dirt. Her heart raced rapidly in her chest and she cried out for help as Soul lunged forward and reached out to grab her hand. But he was too late.

Maka lost her grip and she fell, her hand grazing Soul's fingertips. "MAKA!"

Everything began to move in slow motion as Maka watched the water come closer and closer. There were shouts of surprise up above and the next moment, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. Peeking up she saw short black hair with three white stripes. Kid had jumped over the edge of the cliff and was now moving himself under her.

Then they both hit the water and were submerged beneath the surface. They stayed floating there for a moment before the current swept them away. Kid locked his arms around Maka as the water jerked them around.

Suddenly they hit a rock and Maka's head smacked painfully against it. She felt dizzy and stars were popping in front of her eyes as everything began to get fuzzy.

Kid felt a panic as Maka went limp in his arms and he tried his best to steer around all the rocks.

Suddenly they river widened again and Kid and Maka were shot into a calmer flow of water. Quickly readjusting his grip, Kid swam to the riverbank. When his feet touched ground he fixed Maka in his arms and walked out of the water carrying her bridal style.

Once a safe distance away from the river, he set her down on the ground and collapsed with exhaustion next to her. Breathing heavily he looked up at the sky.

* * *

"MAKA! MAKA!" Soul cried out in panic as he ran along the edge of the cliff. Behind him he could hear everyone following and yelling after him.

Soul panicked as he watched Kid and Maka get thrown up against a rock. They continued getting farther and farther away, the current carrying them faster than his legs was carrying him. Finally he couldn't see them anymore and all he could do was follow along the river. That is, until the cliff suddenly turned sharply and intercepted his path.

He skidded to a halt and nearly fell over the edge himself. Everyone caught up and looked anxiously down the river. "Do you see them?" Liz asked.

"No." said Stephanie.

"How far up do these rapids lead?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know. It could be a couple kilometers. Or more. Or less. All's I know is that they must have gone very far away by now."

Soul clenched a fist and he screwed his eyes shut, "Dammit!" He fell to his knees and hit the ground in frustration.

"We gotta go look for them," he said. Stephanie looked up at the horizon and shook her head. "We can't do it now. It's getting dark out and it won't do any good to go out at night. We need to do it tomorrow when the sun is out."

"NO! We gotta go NOW!" Soul yelled.

"Soul. We can't. It's too dangerous at night. We'll most likely get lost and then we really won't be any help. Plus we have to stay with the village in case it's attacked again. I know you're worried and I am too but I think we'll be much more help if we do it during the day." Stephanie put a hand on Soul's shoulder and looked at him sternly.

Soul gritted his teeth but remained silent as the others watched. Stephanie's logic made sense and everyone knew it. It would be pointless to go searching right at that moment.

Slowly, Soul got up on his feet, "Fine." Stephanie gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder and stood up again.

"Come on."

Everyone shuffled quietly through the forest as they made their way back to the village. Soul was at the very back and looked down at his feet while they walked. 'Maka. Please be okay. Please.' He looked up and stared at the dense vegetation around him as worry swirled around in his mind. 'Don't worry Maka,' he thought with a deep determination. 'Just hang on for the night. We're going to look for you tomorrow. We're going to find you. Just stay where you are and wait.'

They sky grew dark as they reached the village.

* * *

**A/N: Plz review. ^^**

**Also, I will not be updating during the summer due to the fact that I will be traveling and will not have access to a computer. I will start updating again sometime in August.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. My summer's been pretty full. I started school today so I won't be able to work on this as often as I do now. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kid's eyes fluttered open and he squinted up at the sky, slowly watching the world come into focus. He was on his back staring up at a thin strip of sky lined by the tops of trees. 'Where am I?' he thought confused.

He became of a dull ache running through his body and slowly, moved an arm experimentally. He winced as the joints in his arms popped painfully and his muscles throbbed. He waited for the pain to subside before taking a deep breath.

Bracing himself, he got up into a sitting position. His body protested the action and his head felt like it was split in two. He clutched his forehead and waited for the pain to subside.

When the pounding in his head lessened somewhat, Kid lowered his hand and looked around himself. In front of him was a river, then everywhere else he looked all there was to see were trees, vines, bushes, wild flowers, fruits. Just miles of forest that stretched all the way to the horizons. 'How did I get here?'

Sudden quick flashes of memory came to mind and he slowly began recalling what had happened. The feeling of falling, an image of rapids, slamming into rocks. 'I- I wasn't alone…' A face came to mind. 'Maka.' He jumped to his feet as worry for his friend came over him. Looking around he spotted Maka nearby and ran over, ignoring the pain of his popping joints and sore muscles.

Dropping down on his knees, Kid looked Maka over. She had various cuts and bruises and streaks of dried blood ran down the left side of her face, leading from a cut on the side of her head that was still slightly oozing the red liquid. Kid gently ran a finger next to the cut not liking the way it looked.

"Maka?" he whispered softly. No response.

Knowing he had to do something about that cut before it could get infected, Kid leaned forward and carefully slid his arms under Maka, picking her up bridal style. Then he quickly made his way over the river and laid her on the ground. From each of his pockets he pulled out large pieces of cloth. The first one he took and wet it in the water. After wringing it out he wiped Maka's face and cut, gently rubbing off the blood and dirt. Then he took the other one and wrapped it around her head like a bandage, tying the ends together. Ever since Patty proved herself capable of causing herself or others damage during missions he always made a point of bringing something he could use as a quick bandage.

When he finished he leaned back on his heels and sighed, staring blankly at Maka's now cleaner face. 'What now?' he thought. He could go ahead and start trying to find the village. All he'd have to do is go downstream.

Suddenly something spiked his attention. It was very faint but Kid could just make out the presence of a pre-keishin somewhere using his soul perception. It wasn't very close and after a moment it was gone.

Right. They couldn't stay out in the open. It was too dangerous. And the fact that one of the pre-keishin was close enough for him to feel unnerved Kid. Neither he, nor Maka had their weapon partners, so they couldn't defend themselves if the need ever arise.

He looked at his surrounding for a moment before picking up Make again and quickly making his way towards the cover of the forest. After walking a few feet in but close enough where he could see the river, Kid stopped and leaned Maka against a tree.

Then he crouched down in front of her and reaching behind, grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his back. Draping her arms over his shoulders and grabbing her legs, he proceeded walking with Maka on his back. Walking through all these trees and plants would slow them down but it was safer this way.

They had been walking for over an hour and a half and Kid was starting to feel tired.

He stopped and eased Maka off his back and set her on the ground, before sitting down next to her. Leaning back he closed his eyes for a moment and sat there resting. A few minutes passed by before he finally got up again.

Bending over he reached down to grab Maka again when there was a slight rustling in the bushes nearby. Kid froze and slowly turned his head in the direction of the noise. His golden eyes scanned the area, but he still didn't see anything. He relaxed after a minute deciding it was probably some small animal and proceeded to place Maka onto his back.

He continued to walk again when he suddenly felt it again. The presence of a pre-keishin only close, very close, and moving in their direction. Kid quickly changed direction and started running deeper into the forest. Behind him he could sense the pre-keishin following them and slowly gaining. Scanning the forest he found a cluster of tree roots surrounded by ferns and small, leafy plants.

He dashed to the spot and dived into the plants, setting down Maka and pulling her as far back into the roots of the tree as possible. He crouched down defensively next to her and reached out with his soul perception to get a better feel of where the evil soul was. He was only slightly surprised when he heard a violent thrashing of plants signal its arrival.

Keeping as quiet as possible, Kid slowly leaned back against the tree, trying to catch his breathe. He paid close attention the pre-keishin close by, following its movements and listening to the rustle of leaves as it searched for its prey.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, it finally left. Kid monitored it until he was certain it wasn't going to turn back around, then allowed himself to slump slightly as he felt exhaustion crash over him. He glanced at Make's unconscious form before sighing inwardly, 'Let's just wait here awhile.'

Kid peeked out from behind the ferns and looked around the forest. He had been sitting there in the little hideout he found for hours now, during which time he had dozed off, on and off and fretted over the symmetry of his clothing various times, having a mental breakdown once.

Though the dense covering of the canopy overhead made it dark and gloomy in the forest he began to notice the slight change in lighting. It was getting darker meaning night must be approaching.

Maka hadn't so much as moved the whole time they were hiding and it was begging to seriously worry Kid. He didn't know how hard Maka hit her head but judging by the size of the swelling he could only hope that she hadn't gotten a concussion.

Looking around again Kid decided that if Maka didn't wake up by the next day, he would continue moving. Relaxing against the tree again he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Through the haziness of sleep, Kid picked up the sounds of something stirring. A low groan sounded and his eyes snapped wide open.

Straitening up from his slouched position, he looked around to find the source of the sound. His eyes darted quickly around, and landed on Maka, who was slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Kid quickly shot forward as Maka lost her balance and began falling backwards again, catching her before she had a chance to thump onto the ground. She let out a surprised gasp and her head swiveled to the side so she could get a better look at Kid. Kid smiled down at her lightly, feeling relief flood through him at Maka's awakening.

"Maka! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked helping her up. She didn't seem to hear as she groaned and held her head. "Huh? What's this?" Maka fingered the cloth wrapped around her head curiously and wondered how it got there. Behind her Kid cleared his throat slightly, "You banged up your head pretty hard. I wrapped it up for you. But besides that, how are you feeling?"

Maka gasped slightly and whipped her head around, instantly regretting it. Her head swam dizzily and pain shot up her neck and around her skull. She leaned dangerously to the side and Kid quickly grabbed her wrist, holding her steady.

"Nng. T-thank you." She said when her head stopped spinning.

"Your welcome." Maka looked up at Kid and studied him for a moment. "You feeling okay?" he asked yet again.

"Uh. Yeah. Thank you." She studied him for a bit more, "Um if you don't mind me asking… who are you?"

Kid froze.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! Advice on how to improve my work will be taken happily.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HI! I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I feel terrible. Really I do! Here. Virtual cookies for everyone! *Throws cookies ***

**ummm... ok. So here's the next chapter. It's not really my best writing but it'll have to do. I'll try to do better next chapter. Sorry if anything seems a bit rushed.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

Tsubaki fought her way through the branches of a thick bush, trying to get to the other side. After a minutes struggling she broke through the other side nearly losing her footing. She stopped to breath then looked around at her surroundings. A sigh escaped her throat and she leaned against a nearby tree heavily. Nothing.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she looked at the leaf-covered ground, squinting slightly in the darkness caused by the overhead branches of trees. It was a long day. Everyone had gotten up around dawn to start a search for the two missing members of the group. Now it was probably somewhere near sunset (she couldn't really tell. The forest's canopy was too thick) and there has been no sign of either of them. "This sucks." she muttered to herself.

"HEY TSUBAKI!"

"AHHH!" Tsubaki spun around, lost her balance, and fell flat on her bottom. She looked up and saw Black*Star hanging on a vine with his trademark grin plastered onto his face. "Black*Star! Don't scare me like that!" she chastised. He merely laughed and jumped off the vine, landing with a muffled thud on the ground. He held out his hand in an offer to help her up and she accepted it. He pulled her up with ease and waited while she dusted herself off.

"So what do you need?" Tsubaki said facing her partner again, "Did you find anything?"

"No I haven't… or yes I have… or actually, I think I know how we can find them." Tsubaki regarded his statement with curiosity and hope. "Really? How?"

He brought out the hand she hadn't noticed was behind his back until now and held out… a bird? A brightly colored parrot was held in Black*Star's fist looking ruffled and struggling to get away. It let out an agitated squawk.

"Um… Black*Star? How is this supposed to help us?" Black*star smiled and waved the bird around in a flourish, "Well, I was thinking, you know how some birds are really good at tracking down people and are used to deliver messages to them a lot? Well my idea is, we get a bunch of these things, order them to find Maka and Kid, and have them lead us right to them!"

Tsubaki sweat dropped, "I'm… not so sure about that…" Those are homing pigeons. Not parrots. "HAHAHA! Don't worry! It'll work! Watch!" Black*Star brought the bird to his face, "HEY YOU!" the parrot's little eyes locked onto Black*Star, "I WANT YOU TO GO FIND KID AND MAKA! GOT IT?" He tightened his grip on the bird and it let out a loud screech. Twisting its head it began biting his hand.

"OW! HEY! STOP THAT! LET GO YOU STUPID BIRD!" Black*Star started waving his arm around and running around in a circle. In the side lines Tsubaki watched. She blew out a mushroom shaped puff of air, Why is he such and idiot?

After a minute of running he finally let go of the parrot. With a final squawk and a flurry of brightly colored wings, it flew up into the canopy and out of site. "H-HEY! COME BACK!" Black*Star made to go after it but was held back by a hand grabbing his collar, "No! Stop wasting time. We have to keep looking for Kid and Maka! Stop!"

A loud whistle ringing through the air made the struggling partners freeze.

"Everyone! Come back! We have to go!" Stephanie's voice shouted. They looked at each other with a bit of disappointment. Day number one turned out to be a complete failure then.

Black*Star stood up straighter, "Let's go."

"Ok." They wrestled their way past the bushes again and came out at the other side where everyone was waiting. "Is everyone here?" Stephanie asked eyeing the group. A quick glance showed her that everyone was together, "Alright. Let's go." She turned around and began making her way through the forest with everyone following silently behind.

After a few minutes of walking she looked back with concern at the group of kids. They all looked slightly put out. "Don't worry guys. There's always tomorrow. We'll find your friends soon. I promise." she said. Looking ahead again she added, "Besides, I'm sure they'll be alright. A skilled meister and Shinigami-sama's son? They can take care of themselves." She looked back with what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "So let's try to stay positive alright?" five sets of eyes looked at her. Suddenly a broad smile broke out on Patty's face, "Heh heh! ~ That's right! Kiddo-kun is strong. He'll be all right! Right sis? ~" Liz gave a weak smile, "Yeah. Sure."

"HA HA! All right! We'll just have to try again tomorrow! With me we'll be bound to find them!" Black*Star grinned cockily and pumped a fist in the air, "YAHOO!"

Tsubaki gave a small smile to Black*Star then looked back at Soul. He had resumed looking at the ground with his bangs hiding his eyes. Her smile disappeared and she looked at him sadly. Poor Soul. I'm sure he's very upset. He's been acting like this since yesterday. Of course I understand what he's feeling. He wasn't able to help Maka and that must be very hard on him. I always feel terrible when I can't help Black*Star. She looked ahead of her, I'm worried about them too but Stephanie's right. We've all been through worse situations before. There's nothing to be worried about. Right? Somehow this thought didn't make her feel any better. She felt like something was wrong at the moment. Like something bad has happened.

"HEY SOUL!" She was pulled out of her reverie and looked back startled. Black*Star had stopped and was holding onto Soul by the shoulders. Soul looked back at him with a bit of annoyance, "What!"

"Snap out of it man! You're depression is getting on my nerves. You're acting like it's the end of the world or something."

"I'm not-"

"You're supposed to be pumped up ready to tear some heads off and find Maka!"

"Black*Star-"

"Look. You're in the presence of the man who's gonna surpass god someday."

"Black*Star. Please-"

"So you might as well pull you're act together."

"Black*Star!"

He grabbed Soul and put his face right in front of his, "Now quit moping around and start-"

"BLACK*STAR SHUT THE HELL UP!" Soul yelled and swung a fist at his friends face. Black*Star easily dodged and took a couple steps back. "Soul. What the hell was that for?"

"Please just shut up and leave me alone!" He stalked past Black*Star and continued walking down the path. Everyone stared at his back in shock.

"Sis. What's wrong with Soul? ~" Patty asked her sister. Liz sighed, "Nothing Patty. Let's go." She started walking and Patty followed her still looking confused. After a moment everyone else followed suite and continued walking in silence.

Up ahead, Soul was glaring daggers at the ground in front of him. Dammit! He stuffed his hands in his pockets; I can't believe I let her fall. I should have been there with her the whole time. If I hadn't been so impatient I probably could've saved her. I've failed as her weapon. I didn't even jump after her like Kid did. I just sat there like an idiot, watching. He let out a long sigh. He felt extremely on edge. Not only was he upset over the fact that he'd failed to save Maka but he had the uneasy feeling that something else was wrong. He just knew that something has happened to Maka. He could feel it, gnawing at the edge of his conscience.

He looked up as they neared the camp. Please Maka. Hold on until I find you.

* * *

**Earlier somewhere else:**

"Uh. Yeah. Thank you." She studied him for a bit more, "Um if you don't mind me asking… who are you?"

Kid Froze.

This had to be some kind of joke. It _had_ to be. There's no way Maka is serious.

"Maka. It's me… Kid." She stared at him with a weary look on her face. "You know? Your friend. From Shibusen?" he chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry…"she said shaking her head slightly, "I… don't know you."

"Maka-"

"How do you know my name?" Maka looked Kid straight in the eye now. "You said it before…but I didn't notice until now that I never told you." Kid's heart sank a little, "I…" he looked at the ground then back up at her with worry, "Look Maka this isn't funny." He reached out to grab her hand, "We have to get out of here and find the others before-"

"Hey!" Maka jerked her arm out of his grasp. He looked bewildered for a moment then reached out again, "Don't touch me!" this time she backed up a little. _This is bad,_ Kid thought. One more time he reached out for her, "Maka, please. Let's go." He held her gaze and she looked uncertain.

His fingers brushed her hand slightly and she immediately shot onto her feet and ran.

"MAKA!" Kid launched after her, "WAIT! STOP!" He managed to catch up to her and grabbed her hand.

"LET GO!" She spun around on her heel and let her fist slam into the side of his head. His grip loosened as he stumbled from the blow and surprise.

Yanking her hand out again Maka increased her speed and continued running, _who the hell is this guy! Why is he chasing me?_ She veered sharply to the left as the sound of Kid's pursual came closer behind her. Suddenly her foot caught on something and she came crashing to the ground. "Gah!" She screwed her eyes shut at the same time as something grabbed onto her arm.

The world slowed for a moment as she peered up into Kid's face. His golden eyes were wide and full of worry. _Why?_

She hit the ground hard and pulled Kid down with her right over the side of a small steep hill. Their hands were torn apart again and then everything was just a confusing blur. Maka struggled to stop and stand up but it was proving to be impossible. Finally she hit flat ground and rolled to a stop.

Breathing heavily, she attempted to sit up but fell back down as the world spun violently. She closed her eyes and willed the ground to stop moving. When she opened her eyes and everything sat still, Kid's face was above her.

She gasped and started to back away but he grabbed her shoulders and straddled her. "Wait stop! Please Maka, calm down." She stopped struggling and looked up as Kid fixed her with a hard stare.

"W-why are… you following… me." Maka panted. Kid's facial expression softened, "It's because you're my friend and there's something going on with you." He scrutinized her and when it seemed like she wasn't going to try to run he removed himself from on top of her and aided her in sitting up.

"How's you're head?" he asked.

Maka eyed him wearily but she was too drained to do much at the moment, "My head?" she lifted a hand up and fingered the bandages, "It… hurts actually." She averted her eyes from his intense stare, "But only a little."

"Are you sure?" _No. It feels like someone has hit my head repeatedly with a hammer, then driven over it with a steamroller ten times,_ "Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright but let me look at it." Kid scooted closer and was allowed to lift the makeshift bandage from her forehead. Maka's wound had reopened and was bleeding slightly and she had a large bruise. "We need to treat that as soon as possible." He placed the cloth back over the cut and backed away again. For a few minutes neither said anything, then Maka broke the silence, "Explain." Kid glanced at her and lifted an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Explain to me what happened. Where are we and how did we get here? Who are you exactly? Why do you keep insisting we're friends if I've never met you before?" Kid let out a sigh. "We are currently somewhere in the Amazon rainforest though I don't know where seeing as we're lost. We were sent here with some other people to exterminate a hoard of pre-keishins that have been attacking several villages in the area." Maka gave him a quizzical look, "What are…?" He lifted a hand to silence her, "Later." She nodded her head.

"While searching the area, you fell from a cliff. I jumped after you and we landed in the rapids. Everything got confusing then but basically you hit your head, hard, and I got us out." Realization dawned on him and his eyes met hers, "I wonder if that's why you can't remember me…"

Maka considered what he said. "Are you saying that I've lost my memory?"

"I think you have amnesia." Kid answers. Maka mulled over what he said. Suddenly a sense of loss overcame her. She really couldn't remember anything about her life. _Who am I?_ Tears stung the back of her eyes as it all began to sink in. Desperately she tried to think of a memory. There was a woman. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a warm smile. There was also a man. He had red hair and the sight of him, for some reason, set off a spark of anger. Finally there was a pair of ruby red eyes. She couldn't picture a face but the eyes felt familiar to her. She felt like there was some sort of connection there and trust.

Maka began to feel frustrated. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of anything else. It made sense. What Kid said. "I believe you." she whispered.

Kid examined Maka before standing up. She looked at him confused as held out a hand towards her, "We need to start walking. Trying to find our way back to everyone." Maka nodded, "Okay." She reached up and grabbed his hand. He pulled on her and helped stand, keeping her stead when she swayed.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked her. Maka nodded and took step. Pain shot up her leg and she gasped, almost falling had it not been for Kid catching her. "Maka! What's wrong!"

"Nng! I think… I might have… hurt my ankle." She ground her teeth together as her ankle throbbed painfully. Kid leaned her against a tree. "Here…" he bent down slowly slipped her right boot off.

Her ankle was swollen. Kid nodded, "You sprained it." He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm unable to do anything right now." He looked up at Maka who was watching him. "We must get back to the village we were staying in. I don't know how long it will take, but do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes. Of course!" Maka said clenching her jaw to keep from whimpering. Kid smiled and stood up to help Maka. However, as he examined her leaning on the tree, he noticed something. _It must have happened when we fell. But it looks like…_ Kid's demeanor changed suddenly. His face darkened and he glared angrily at what had caught his attention. Maka blinked in surprise at the sudden change in attitude.

"Uh… K-Kid?" She felt a drop of sweat run down her forehead when he started getting closer, his hands reaching out in front of him. "Hold still for a moment." he commanded. "KID!" Maka swung her arm out and fought to keep him back. "What are you doing!"

"Just hold on! It will only take a moment! Let me fix it! It's hideous and needs to be fixed!"

_Her hair!_

Maka looked absolutely bewildered. "WHAT! WHAT NEEDS TO BE FIXED?" she yelled at him.

"One pigtail is higher than the other!" he whined.

"Eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HIIIIIIIII! I'm sooooo sorry! ! I know I haven't updated in so long but I have a very legitimate reason this time! I haven't been home in almost a month and it would have taken till the end of summer if we didn't have to come back! So here's the next chapter. Please enjoy! Sorry if it's kind of short.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters._**

* * *

Forest green glared angrily at golden yellow, daring them to come any closer.

Maka leaned against the trunk of a tree throwing daggers at Kid with her eyes, angry at him for his earlier actions. He himself stared back calmly, trying to coax her into trusting him again. So far it wasn't working very well.

He reached a hand out, "Maka-"

"AH!" she warned pointing a finger at him. He sweat dropped, "Don't come any closer. I'm still mad!" she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kid sighed and finally gave up. There was no point in arguing right now. Maka was very stubborn and wouldn't relent any time soon. His best option is to just sit and wait for her to cool off.

He leaned back on the tree behind him and prepared for a long wait. He took the opportunity to survey their surroundings, making note of everything that seemed out of place. Everything seemed normal though so soon he was feeling restless. He didn't really like forests. They were too wild for his liking. He, of course, knew that there was nothing he could do to change this but he always wished that nature could be a bit more orderly. Though there are times when nature is kind to him and gives him some symmetry; like the time he looked into the sky and saw the clouds spread nice and evenly around the sun during his mission to the haunted ship.

Ahhh! What a beautiful sight that had been! His eyes sparkled happily just thinking about it! If only there was something like that here!

Several feet away by another tree sat Maka, also lost in thought. She was getting frustrated and her mood was going downhill.

She was thinking, and trying to remember things from her life but nothing seemed to really stick with her. Wisps of memories kept playing at the edge of her mind, teasing, and taunting her. When she got close to getting hold of it, it disappeared and escaped, dissolving into the darkest corners of her mind. She bit her lip in frustration. Why was this so hard?

She also thought a bit about the boy she was currently traveling with. He really was strange. The way he attacked her earlier screaming about her hair? What the hell? It irritated her a little as she thought about it. _Doesn't he know that his hair was even worse? It has three white stripes on the _left_ side for crying out loud! Not both. The _left_. Who has stripes in their hair anyway? Damn him!_ So what if her hair isn't even? He's even more asymmetrical! Baka. She wouldn't forgive him easily.

Though despite how much he's irritating her at the moment, she can't help but feel as if it's also kind of cute. And familiar. Really, it's scary how familiar he seems, despite not having never met him… then again maybe she has… he did say they went to the same school. Plus her judgment on that isn't exactly in top performance right now…

Maka sighed. _Honestly._ She peeked up to look at Kid. His eyes were sparkling happily and he had a dreamy look on his face. _What's he so happy about?_

Kid held Maka by the waist as they made their way through the forest. After several hours of sitting around doing nothing she finally decided to let him near her. However she made it very clear that she still didn't forgive him. No matter though. Kid was just happy they finally made some progress. The sooner they could get out of this place the better.

"Hey Kid?" Maka asked.

"Yes?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring blankly at the ground ahead of them, careful not to trip over the various roots and vines covering the floor. Her expression held no emotion but her eyes looked sad and curious. She sighed, "I was wondering… could you tell me a little bit about me?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Kid smiled slightly, "Of course. What do you want to know?"

This made her smile and she scrunched her nose slightly in thought, thinking over what she wanted to know, "Hmm… how did we meet?" Kid made a face at this. "Right. Well I'll make this short. We met my first day of school. I was an hour late so I could arrive at a symmetrical time and when we got there you and Tsubaki's partners were waiting for us wanting a fight. Soul, your weapon, and Black*Star, Tusbaki's meister. Tsubaki is your best friend by the way. Well anyway, we fought, you observed the battle with Professor Stein and Tsubaki, I won. However I passed out because my heir got cut during the fight making it uneven and went home for the rest of the day. We met properly later when I came back to school."

He gave a small huff at the memory. So troublesome those two had been. Defiantly not a normal meeting.

"Quite the first impression on your first day huh?" Maka giggled.

"I suppose it could have been worse considering it's those two." He said smiling. They laughed quietly before falling silent again. Another question popped into Maka's head, "when you say – Soul, was it? - Is my weapon, what do you mean?"

"It means he's your weapon. In our school students are put into pairs of a meister and a weapon. Weapons are people who can transform into an object used to fight. So literally they are weapons. Meisters are those who can use them to fight. When first entering school there is an event held where people can find their partners. When two people want to team up they are tested for how well their soul wavelengths match. If everything works out they become an official team." Kid finished explaining.

"Can you team up with anybody you want?" Maka asked.

"Sometimes not. If your souls aren't compatible then it just doesn't work out. It also depends on difference of your soul's strength and how flexible. Though it's usually a little harder if you use another weapon that's not your own."

"Can anyone become a meister?"

"No. It's more of a hereditary ability. The same goes for weapons." Maka hmmed at this.

"If I'm a meister, who in my family is one?" she asked.

"Your mother."

"So my father is a normal human?"

"No. He's a weapon. A death scythe actually, courtesy of your mother." Maka looked curious, "Death scythe?"

"Yes. The strongest weapon there is used by death himself." Maka spluttered for a minute, bewildered, "Wait. What? _Death?_ Death is a person!" Kid smiled looking amused, "Yes. The grim-reaper, death, is a real person." Maka looked amazed, "And my father is his weapon?"

"Yeah."

Maka gave Kid a disbelieving look, "You're joking right?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

He merely shook his head, "No. I'm very serious. If not then I don't know my family very well."

"Family?"

"He's my father." At this Maka's tripped causing both to fall down, "F-FATHER!" she stared at Kid with wide eyes as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. _You mean to tell me that this kid is death? If he's death then wouldn't that mean that I should be dead? Is he here to kill me? Am I already dead? What? What?_ She lay there frozen, suddenly nervous for her life. She snapped out of it when a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and shriek momentarily before clamping both hands over her mouth and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Kid looked at her worried, "Uh… Maka… are you alright?"

"Uh…" she stared blankly at him for a moment, "Hold on a second." She pointed a finger at him, "You're a shinigami?" Kid nodded, "Then shouldn't I be dead?" she asked pointing to herself. Kid sighed, realizing where this was going, "No. That's not how it works."

"But-" Kid put a finger to her lips, "We only go to a person for their deaths when the destined time for them to die has arrived or when the person has gone against us in some way. For example the Keishin. They are corrupted souls who feed off of human souls thus going against the laws of my father."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Kid shook his head, amused, "No."

Maka lowered her hand, "Oh."

There were a few moments silence before Kid pushed himself off the ground, extending a hand to Maka, "Let's keep going."

She reached up and took his hand. With a quick pull he pulled her up swiftly and wrapped his arm around her waist again, "We'll need to stop soon though. It's getting darker." Maka looked to him confused.

"How can you tell? It looks the same to me." Kid motioned to his eyes with his free hand as they started walking again, "Shinigami remember? My body is different from yours so my senses are more enhanced. So I have better eyesight."

"Oh." They were silent for a while afterwards. Maka was mostly thinking over the things he'd told her so far. So he's the son of death? Huh. And her father works for him as his death scythe weapon. Hmmm… a weapon? Doesn't that mean…

"If my dad's a weapon, does that mean that I can turn into one too?" Kid looked thoughtful at this, "Huh. I never thought of that. Actually yes. You could if you wanted to. In fact, during the battle with the Keishin you had done partial transformation." He looked thoughtful, "I wonder…"

"What?"

"I wonder if you'd be able to transform again. It'd make things easier and we could protect ourselves if anything came along…" they'd stopped walking again and this time Kid was looking Maka up and down with an intense stare. It was actually a little uncomfortable and Maka found her face heating up. She looked down so he wouldn't notice the blush spreading across her cheeks her heart beat quickening slightly. His eyes were so hypnotic. They kept drawing her in. It was a weird feeling.

A sigh brought Maka out of her thoughts to look at Kid again. He looked slightly disappointed, "Then again, you were unconscious, and it was just temporary. You weren't able to change later when we experimented. It probably wouldn't work out." She pouted a little. Did that mean he didn't think she was capable?

"I could try." She stated. Kid shrugged, "No harm in that. Sure." Maka nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. She vaguely wondered what it was she was supposed to do. Is there some sort of trick to this kind of thing? Some sort of incantation she was supposed to say? Some sort of movement? What?

"Um… what do I do exactly?"

"I don't really know." Kid said, "I'm a meister. Not a weapon." Maka slumped her shoulders, "That's great." She said sarcastically. Kid looked to the side, "I suppose all you really have to do is will yourself to change. If it's in the genes it should be easy."

Maka sighed. _Right._

She leaned against a nearby tree, a hand on her chin. Her eyes were closed and she tried concentrating again, chanting in her head. _Change, change, change. Come on. Work!_

Nothing.

Feeling defeated Maka opened her eyes and slumped her head, "This is useless. I can't feel anything." Kid nodded as if he'd expected this to happen, "Right. It's okay. No need to stress over it." He looked to the canopy of the forest, "We should stop now anyway. Make camp." He looked back to Maka, "I'm sure you're tired."

"I can keep going! I'm perfectly fine." She argued. Kid shook his head, "No. It's better if we stop. Can't be causing your ankle too much stress." She opened her mouth to argue back but he cut in, "It's for the best. Just trust me." She pursed her lips, obviously wanting to argue. She glared into his eyes, waiting for him to give in but he stayed determined.

After a while she let out an exaggerated sigh and dropped to the ground sitting, pouting like a child, "Fine! But you have to make the fire!" Kid smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Thus concludes another chapter! Don't forget to click the button below and review!**


	8. Important Announcement!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there folks! ^^" **

**Ah, yes... so I realize I've been absent for a... very very very long time. Please accept my humblest apologies for such an occurrence. When I started this story I was but a mere middle schooler waltzing about in a cloud of dreams. In other words, I had no idea what the hell I was doing and lost the fight for this when it got hard. HOWEVER, I _am NOT_ going to give up on this story. Fear not, my dear readers, for I am now in the process of going through my story and re-writing it.**

**Now, I know many people don't like it when an author takes a story and suddenly jumps all the way back to the beginning- and I apologize for doing so- but please bear with me. I went back and looked over this story recently, and in all honesty, I'm not at all happy with it. There was no real direction in which it was going, and I'm embarrassed to say that I made a terrible mistake in culture. Brazilians speak portuguese. Not spanish. Really, truly sorry to anyone whose Brazilian out there and might have been offended. I know how annoying it can be when people are stupid about culture, and I will most definitely fix that when I start re-uploading.**

**Another thing is that when I re-read my story, I decided to take some time and try to come up with an actual plot. I haven't gotten everything down in cement, but I now have a basic idea of what I'm going to be doing with this story and how I'm going to do it. There will be a few new plot points to be added and new characters to go along with it, and if I keep at it I'll hopefully not loose sight of this story again. Already I've gotten a prologue done and am almost finished with the first chapter so it shouldn't be long before I start uploading again.**

**Once more, I'm deeply sorry for taking so long to update on this story, but I _will_ continue it soon and then you can have some Soul Eater magic again. :)**

**Thank you to all of those who haven't given up on me just yet and for the final time, I'm very sorry for making you wait. You're all lovely people and it makes me happy when I get reviews despite how bad I think the story is. Please be patient a little longer and I promise you'll get more soon.**

**~Hoshi**


End file.
